On-demand vehicle-sharing provides consumers with the ability to rent vehicles instantly through a mobile device. Traditionally, human-powered vehicles such as bicycles have been the primary vehicle of choice for these vehicle-sharing programs. However, consumers may want to have access to shared use of electric vehicles as well.
The sharing of electric vehicles poses unique challenges when compared to sharing non-electric vehicles. For example, needing to charge vehicle batteries is an obstacle that must be overcome to have a successful electric vehicle-sharing program. In addition, on-demand vehicles not tied to a particular docking location may be left by a user at a sub-optimal or not authorized location. Further, on demand electric vehicles may become damaged and need repairs or other maintenance.
Fixed docking stations with vehicle charging capabilities could in theory be used to charge electric vehicles when not in use. However, docking stations are not ideal for vehicle-sharing models as they drastically restrict the number of locations users can pick up vehicles from, and special docking station and/or vehicle equipment, such as chargers, connectors, and power sources, would be required and could provide a disincentive to use, especially if the docking or undocking were made less convenient or more difficult for the user.